There is always a Reason
by 4everdominicana
Summary: Ok, so a baby is abandoned on the Cullen doorstep, as they come back from a trip to Isle Esme. Renesmee remembers the baby from her past. Rosalie and Esme grow attached. What happens when they find out the baby's past and who sent him? After BD


**Ok, so this is my second fanfiction……yay! Anyways, I want to say that I didn't come up with this idea on my own, there was this other story, but they never went past the first chapter, so I came up with ideas, and im making myself a storyline of what might happen, so…….enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series……isn't that sick?**

**Renesmee's POV**

I have no idea what is happening, Mommy and Daddy are in shock, Alice is fantasizing on clothes….for me? Carlisle is concerned, Emmett has his eyes on Rosalie with concern, and Rosalie and Esme, they're staring at something with adore and love…… could it possibly be what I think it is…

"It's a baby!" exclaimed Carlisle. A baby? Why would there be a baby on our porch? We just came back form Isle Esme and now…..this?

"Let me see, move out of the way Emmett!" said Rosalie pushing and shoving her way through to see the baby, "Oh Em Gee, can we keep her?"

"It's a boy, Rosalie, the towel is covering……" said Carlisle.

"Carlisle, he looks hurt, you should examine him…." Said Esme.

"I was about to do that, but thanks for the advice anyways," said Carlisle, "now, I need for Rosalie to bring me the baby up to the lab, and the rest of you, just, go do whatever it is you were going to do before we met this baby, and Alice?"

"Yes Carlisle?" said Alice in an innocent tone.

"You knew about this baby and you didn't tell us, did you?" said Carlisle in a serious tone.

"Yes, and I didn't say anything because I think we will all get along with the baby, and I think that we should keep him, besides we already have a few of us attached to the baby, and little miss beautiful is already hogging him" said Alice.

"I heard that you know!" yelled Rosalie from upstairs, "Carlisle, come here quick, he started crying and I don't know what to do!" Why won't they let me see the baby? I just want to take a look.

"Grandpa," I started in my sweet little angel's voice, "can I see the baby? I never got a chance to due to my short height."

"Um, not right now Nessie, I need to check if he is safe, after all, you are half-human, you could catch something, you never know," said Carlisle. So much for my sweet little act.

"NOOO! Mommy! I want to see the baby!" I started yelling.

"Nessie, you heard your grandfather, listen to him he's an expert "said my mother.

"Fine, never mind," I said, it was hopeless, it was always the same thing, I would argue, my father would kick in, take mommy's side, and sooner or later I'd end up on a shopping trip with my evil little pixie of an aunt, Alice. "Mommy, can I at least just take one teensy look at his face, I mean he hasn't stopped crying."

"I don't know Nessie… Carlisle?!" said my mother.

"Just give it a shot, but don't get her too close," said Carlisle.

"Alright, let's go Renesmee." said my mother. At last, I got what I wanted, for the first time.

"Now that is not true Nessie, you know that, you're currently wearing that brand new watch you were begging for last Easter," said my mind-reading father. Doesn't he ever get tired of snooping through peoples' minds'? I know its not his fault, but sheesh, tune it out.

"Alright Nessie, take a look," said my mother. What I saw was unbelieveable. He was the cutest baby I have ever seen, he has a few scratches on his stomache, but he has light brownish-orangish colored eyes, almost gold, cute brown curls on his head, and the cutest smile that I have ever seen on a person, let alone a baby. He instantly stopped crying when he saw my face, did I dazzle him? I runs in the family. I think he likes me.

"He really like you Nessie," started my daddy, "in fact, he thinks he's in baby heaven looking at all our beautiful faces, especially yours. For a child, he has a very thoughtful mind.

"Of course he does, don't you see how adorable he is, he'll fit right in with us," said Rosalie, "If we keep him, we are going to keep him right Carlisle, we can't give him away, he has obviously been abused in some way.

"Well, I don't know…" started Carlisle.

"Awww! Thank you Carlisle, we appreciate it!" exclaimed Alice.

"We get to keep him!" said Rosalie with the same amount of exciment.

"Oh, thank you dear," said Esme giving him a very passionate kiss, thanks, something I really didn't need to see,

Emmett and I both cleared our throats at the same time.

"Um, Alice get him some clothes, me and Esme are going to spend the night at a hotel." Said Carlisle. How nice, I know what they do at hotels. Emmett told me, they do something that if they were human, would make them babies, which Emmett called, sex. He said mommy and daddy do a lot of it, then he used Barbie and Ken to show me an example, which was very gross. Oh no! Daddy could here me, I promised Emmett I wouldn't tell anyone what he told me!

"Emmett, I am going to murder you!" said daddy. Emmett ran off, with Edward following right behind him a nd Jasper with a video camera, oh goodie, another home movie. I, mommy, Rosalie, and Alice carrying the baby were the only ones left in the room.

"Guys, tomorrow, were going shopping!" Oh joy!


End file.
